Shinobi amongst Pandora's
by Foxes creed
Summary: not knowing what happen to his home after being transported to a new world. Naruto Uzumaki tries to make a new life in this new world where the same beings that attacked his home. Naruto joins west genetics to help the Pandora's in the war against Nova's.


**AN- Hey everyone this is foxescreed with a brand new story. Sorry that I didn't update dragon of fire and ice in like ever. The reason being I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to let the third chapter play out. I already know what I'm going to do for the first quarter. But the rest I'm drawing blanks. Now then on my profile I have some challenges you all can check out if you want. Another thing is people keep saying I took kyuubikitsune23's story. This is wrong seeing how I am him. The reason I have a new account is because my old email and computer got hacked. So please stop saying I took it when it was mine to begin with. Final thing I'm typing this on my new laptop and had to get a trial for windows because, it doesn't come with word starter. So if anyone knows a site where I can download words for free that be great. Well now that's all said and done on to my newest story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own either Naruto or freezing. I wish I did though; then I could pay my way through college without loans and all that shit.**

"You!" Human speaking

'Damn!' human thinking

"**Ningen!" Biju speaking**

'**Fool' Biju thinking**

"_Rasengan!" Jutsu/Pandora techniques!_

**Prologue**

**XXX (Naruto's apartment) XXX**

It's been six months since the Sasuke retrieval mission. The mission was a success with Naruto defeating the 'last' Uchiha and bringing him back to Konoha. Of course when he got back, Sakura and the civilians were pissed how damage their precious Uchiha was. He wasn't surprised when Sakura had slapped him for hurting Sasuke so badly. The civilians of the village of course were shouting about how he should have his chakra sealed off and have his shinobi license revoked. The sun-kissed blonde was surprised when the other shinobi stood up for him. Yes even those who a hated him for carrying the Kyuubi.

It was like a dream come true. He had earned some of the respect he had always wanted. Sure the civilians and Sakura hated him, but he had finally gain the acknowledgement from the shinobi half of the village. The half he felt mattered the most.

Sasuke after his trail, had his shinobi license revoked along with his chakra and curse mark sealed off and placed under house arrest. Watched by Anbu twenty four hours a day. Making sure he didn't take off once more or if Orochimaru sent more to recover the Uchiha.

Naruto along with Kiba, Choji, Neji and lee were given a promotion to Chunin. Said blonde chuckled to himself at the memory. He, Kiba, Choji and Lee had pretty much jumped in joy at earning said rank. Neji was the less vocal of the five. But that didn't mean he wasn't happy. Oh no, when the five left Tsunade office's. Choji decided to throw a huge barbeque in honor of all their promotion. Greatest night of Naruto's life. Some he didn't even remember. Along with waking up in an apartment that wasn't his own.

So here we are with said blonde laying in his new apartment looking up at the ceiling. He was off duty today. So he decided to just stay inside and do nothing. That is until he heard banging on his bedroom door and a yell from the other side.

"SHITHEAD GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" were the yells that disturbed his lazy time. Poor Naruto could only groan before getting of his bed and opening the door. And their standing there in a black tank top and biker shorts was none other than the former Oto shinobi Tayuya. And said red head looked pissed. He had found the redhead girl under a pile of tree's with her legs being crushed. It was surprising she was still alive. So acting quickly he had gotten her out of there and brought her back to Konoha. Course she was interrogated for any information on Orochimaru. But other than that after she had healed. She became a Konoha kunoichi two ago. Her rank was that of a Tokubetsu Jonin. That had pissed Naruto off when he found out she was a higher rank then himself. Shaking those thoughts from his head he looked at the seething redhead.

"What's up Tayuya-Chan?" asked the blonde haired boy only to gasp in pain as Tayuya buried her fist in his gut. A small blush made its way to Tayuya's face before she began to speak.

"First don't call me 'Chan' Shithead, second there's an Anbu at the door." Was the reply from the flute using red head, her fist still buried in Naruto's gut. Naruto could only give a shaky thumb's up while trying to regain the ability to breath once more.

After a few minute and able to breath properly once again. Naruto made his way to the front door. Upon opening said door, Naruto looked at the waiting female Anbu that wore a neko mask. Instantly recognizing who this was brought a bright smile to Naruto's face.

"Neko nee-Chan!" the spiky haired blonde exclaimed and hugged the mask wearing female. Yugao could only chuckle while hugging the younger boy back.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." Said the Anbu operative as she let Naruto go. The blonde took a step back from the older female.

"So how can I help you today nee-Chan? Today is my day off after all?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes I know it is but, Tsunade-sama would like to see both you and Tayuya. So please get dressed and I'll escort you both." Yugao said which got a nod from Naruto who started to make his way to his room. But not before stopping at Tayuya's to tell her to get dressed as well.

It only took the two a few minutes to get clothed and ready. When both Naruto and Tayuya made their way back out, Yugao could only smile at Naruto's new change of clothes. When Naruto and the other boy's where promoted. They decided they should actually look the part. So now the blonde boy wore a black standard Konoha shinobi uniform with his Chunin vest over the top. His hitai-ate was moved to a black fabric that was longer than the old fabric. The white swirl that was once on his old jacket was now moved to his right shoulder. He also wore black fingerless gloves with metal plating. And to finish the look he replaced his old blue shinobi sandals with black ones.

Tayuya had also changed what she wore. She also wore the standard shinobi suit only the top was a tank top rather than being the regular full sleeve. She replaced her skull cap for a black Konoha hitai-ate that acted as a bandanna. Around her wrist wear to black arm bands. A dark purple obi was around her waist. Standard shinobi footwear. And a Konoha jacket covered her top as well to finish off her outfit.

Looking the two over once more to make sure they were truly ready. Yugao nodded to herself before making her way out the apartment the two teen's right behind her.

"So…nee-Chan why does Baa-Chan need us for exactly?" questioned the blonde Chunin. This of course got a punch to the head by Tayuya and disapproving head shake from Yugao.

"Naruto-kun you really need to address Tsunade-sama with proper respect." Admonished the purple haired Anbu. Of course these got a snort from the blonde as he nursed his head.

"The day I show respect to her is when she quits drinking. And we all know that will never happen." Was the casual reply from the blonde as he placed his hands behind his head. Tayuya could only look at her roommate before shaking her head and mumbling something along the lines of 'Blonde fucker got a point there.' I mean really Tsunade fucking Senju would never give up drinking. She was too much of a BAMF to care what anyone said about her drinking problem. And if they did…well sucks to be that person cause you were going to be sent flying no matter what.

Yugao could only sigh before answer the blonde's question. "I'm not really sure why Tsunade-sama sent me to get you. But it must be important to call you both on you day off." She said which made the two teen's to look at each and shrug.

**XXX (ten minutes later hokage tower) XXX**

The walk to the tower had been rather dull. The only thing that sucked was the civilians keep glaring at Naruto. Who just shrugged it off like it didn't matter. Course it didn't help that Tayuya was glaring and throwing curses at said civilians. But what are you going to do about.

Now the three now stood outside Tsunade's office where they could hear her shouting at someone. So the three waited till she was done talking to whoever she was shouting at. It took about thirty minutes for the doors to finally open only. To the three's surprise it was Jiraiya who opened the door. The gama-sennin looked at the three before calling them in.

As they walked they saw Tsunade look ready to strangle Jiraiya. Who was now standing behind Naruto to act as cover from the big breasted Hokage.

"Now Tsu-hime lets think about this…" but Jiraiya was cut off from whatever he was going to say, by a glare from Tsunade.

"And I'll say it again, I'm not letting him go!" hissed Tsunade which got confused looks from Naruto, Tayuya and Yugao. Jiraiya finally step from behind Naruto with a look of complete seriousness.

"And I'm telling you He needs to prepare. We only have three years before they start to move once again." Jiraiya said. Course Naruto was now getting aggravated with the two sannin. What the hell was he and Tayuya doing here if they were only going to bicker like kids.

"Okay what the hell are you two talking about!" shouted the younger blonde in the room. This reaction was of course expected from the blonde. Tsunade looked at him before sighing and slouching into her chair.

"Jiraiya here…" Pointing at the gama-sennin before speaking again "… wants to take you away from the village for a three year training trip to prepare for Akatsuki." This of course got looks of surprise from the three. "And I've been telling him that it won't be happening."

Naruto looked confused, why wouldn't she let him leave with Ero-sennin? Seeing the look of confusion on the younger boy's face made Tsunade smirk.

"Naruto I don't think you've realized how much employers and future clients have been asking for your help." Said Tsunade getting a shocked look from both Naruto and Tayuya. Tsunade just smirked at both teens faces. Really the blonde was becoming pretty popular in the nations. While this could be seen as a bad thing. It was also a good thing. With Naruto's growing popularity he was bringing new clients who all wanted the blonde. So she couldn't just let Naruto leave for a trip right now.

And while she would never admit it. The spiky blonde haired boy was quickly becoming a son to Tsunade. A thought of adopting the blonde passed through older mind. But she quickly shook those thoughts away. She would think about that later.

"Tsunade think about this he needs. This is Akatsuki we're talking about, all who are s-rank nuke-nin. He needs to be taught how to control the Kyuubi's chakra." Course when Naruto heard the Kyuubi being brought up he flinched. He didn't want anything to do with the giant fox. Tsunade looked pissed that Jiraiya talk about the fox so freely while others other than Naruto were present.

"That's enough Jiraiya! We'll talk about this more in private." Tsunade said glaring at Jiraiya daring the white haired to speak again. When he didn't Tsunade let a smirk mare her beautiful face. She then looked both Naruto and Tayuya in the eyes before speaking.

"Chunin Naruto, Tokubetsu Jonin Tayuya I have a mission for the both of you." She said voice full of seriousness. The two teens stood at attention. Course Naruto had a look of excitement at having a mission.

"Lately we've lost contact with some of the smaller nations. Two being Nami no kuni and Yuki no kuni…" Said the blonde Hokage stopping to look at the shocked looks from the teens. But none more so than Naruto. Tsunade couldn't blame the teen. He had saved both nations and had made friends there. But Tsunade wasn't finished yet. "Then early this week we lost contact with both Sunagakure and Kaze no kuni in general." This of course made Naruto look at his hokage in fear. What had happen to Gaara and his siblings then? The blonde could only pray to kami that the three were alright.

Tayuya could only look at Naruto who looked like the world was about to end. Course she couldn't blame him. Both he and that Gaara guy had gone on a quite few mission's with each other. And were pretty much like brothers. And she would sometimes team up with Temari. But that was rare and always involved a fight between the two girls.

"So what the fuck is going on then. Nations don't go quiet for no apparent reason. Are they being attacked by someone else?" Demanded the red haired teen.

Tsunade could only shake her head. "We have no idea what's truly happening. Other than more nations may being going silent without knowledge."

"My spy network has been working like crazy trying to find out what's going on."

Everyone turned to Jiraiya who had a grim expression on his face. The older man didn't like this. Too many nations going dark like that. It wasn't just a coincidence. Something bad was happening and it was making him nervous. He had even went to ask the toads on what was going on. But they too didn't know what was happening as well.

"So what's this have to do with me and Tayuya-Chan?" Asked Naruto. He smirked at Tayuya who was restraining herself from kick the blonde's ass. He knew he was going to get when they left the office. But it was so fun to mess with the girl. All three adults in the room smirked at the two. It really was like Minato and Kushina all over again. Except Naruto was oblivious as a rock when it came to a girl's affection towards himself.

Tsunade was about to speak when the room began to shake. The Konoha shinobi had to catch themselves from falling down. When the shaking stopped the five looked confused at what happen. A scream got the five's attention. Looking out the windows of the office. They saw something that would forever change their lives.

For in the middle of the village were two massive creatures. Both were as big as the Kyuubi and inhuman like beings. Both had blade like arms and something that looked like a core in the middle of their chest. Both were colored blue and cream accents.

Before anyone could make a move. A field of blue light's washed over the whole village. And it was when some tried to move. Only to fail, did people grow fearful. Whatever these two giant beings had just done made sure no one would be able to move. And to the ever growing horror of everyone in the village. A bright light began to come from the cores. When the cores were growing their did a beam rush out from them. Civilian and Shinobi could watch as the beams made their way towards the hokage tower.

Naruto and the other four around could only watch as the lives passed before them before they were overcome by a searing light. One thought passed through the young jinchuuriki's mind. 'I don't want to die.' And with that final thought in his mind everything went blank.

**Prologue end**

**An- Sorry if this is short. I'll try to update when I can. But I just started college three days ago so that's going to take a lot of my time. And my trail for word ends in like five days. So if you know any sites where I can download it for free. That would be nice. So other than that please review and give me some ideas on what I should try for this story and for the dragon of fire and ice. With all that said bye everyone.**


End file.
